Little Bird
by wordsbykatie
Summary: Finn Abbott never imagined that she'd go back to England. But when her mother's relationship ends abruptly, Finn is ripped away from her home in California and carted off across the pond. Finn has no clue how she's going to deal with being reunited with her family and friends- let alone with James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_But if I kissed you, will you your mouth read this truth?_

 _Darling how I missed you, strawberries taste how lips do_

 _And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet_

 _'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon_

 _And I'll owe it all to you, my little bird_

Author's Note:

This story gets its title and inspiration from the song Little Bird by Ed Sheeran. Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

 _Tuesday, June 15th_

Even the best individuals have their flaws. My mother is a great person, but her flaw is what really breaks her. She has a horrible taste in men. It might not seem that bad, but when you bring a child into the world, it gets a lot more serious. Starting with my father, who left at the first sign of magic (coincidentally right after Mom got pregnant), then a stream of terrible boyfriends that all led up to Derek, her supposed true love. I always knew that Derek and Mom weren't meant to be, but Dianne Abbott was for some reason unable to see that. So when the five year long relationship finally came to an end, she was devastated.

"I just don't understand why he ended things," Mom, then blew her nose loudly into a tissue. "It was going to well, I thought he was going to propose!"

I sigh, resting my chin in my hand and take in the scene in front of me. We have been sitting at the kitchen table for almost an hour at this point, and have made absolutely zero progress. Mom was still sitting at her laptop, alternating between wiping her tears, typing furiously, and blowing her nose. There are tissues scattered across the wooden tabletop and I knew that if she weren't hysterical, she would be horrified at the mess and furiously clean it up like the germophobe that she is.

"Maybe it was the whole magic thing. It was probably a bit of a shock," I try to sound sympathetic, but I've been trying to reassure her for the last hour and I was beginning to lose control of my temper. I'm generally a patient person, but something about this situation is all too familiar.

"I knew I just shouldn't have told him, I could've just hid it for a while longer. It was too soon!" She starts sobbing again.

I roll my eyes. They had been together five years. Maybe she should stop dating muggles who are terribly close-minded and pessimistic.

"Anyway, Finn-" she sniffs, "-I think we should go-" blows her nose, "-back overseas . I've been horribly bored here-" wipes her eyes, "-and I think that the change of scenery will be just what I need to get back on track."

My eyes widen at that. "Are you sure that's what you need right now? It's probably better just to stay home with things that you know, right?" I ask, because I have summer plans. I know she's sad, I get that. But this breakup has been a long time coming and I don't think that a vacation will help her to get over a simple heartbreak like this. And I really want to stay home with my friends.

"Yes, definitely. I should write Hannah right now," she mutters, standing up and sending the tissues flying to the floor. She rummages around in the kitchen junk drawer for a moment before producing a piece of parchment and a muggle pen.

"Wait, we're just going to England then?" I wonder. Why didn't she just say that she wanted to visit her sister? I haven't seen Aunt Hannah in ages, I wouldn't mind that at all.

"Mhm, three months back in London is exactly what I need," she explains. Excuse me? Does that mean…

"Wait! Three months? We're going away all summer in an attempt to get over your breakup?" Maybe I'm being slightly harsh, but like I said. The breakup was a long, long time coming. Everyone knew that, but apparently not my mother.

"Hannah just renovated her apartment above the Leaky. They added a guest room, but that's probably where I'll stay. I'll talk to Hannah about booking you a room so you won't have to sleep on the cot in Beth's room anymore, especially if I'm dragging you along, it's the least I can do. Not that you normally stayed there, you used to stay at the Potter's all the time. Anyway, I think this will be good for me," she rambles.

"Mom, focus!" I yell. "I don't want to go to England! I want to stay here, with my friends! I have plans for this summer! Emma and I were going to go to the beach everyday. We were going to try and visit Angelica in Maine…"

"Well cancel all of your plans then. Sorry, honey."

"WHAT?" I shriek. She doesn't even answer, just sniffles and goes back to tapping away at her laptop. Planning our trip I suppose. I stand up from the table, angrily shoving my chair away and storm out the back door, walking off the deck and straight for the ocean. The beachfront home was probably what I'd miss the most, other than my best friend.

I kick off my flip flops and walk out into the water, stopping when it gets to be around knee deep. A wave comes and almost knocks me down, but I don't go back to the dry sand. I stand in the water, staring out at the horizon line.

England wouldn't be so bad, but that country and I have a history. Or rather, I have a history with a few of its residents.

From the time I was born until the year that I began attending Ilvermorny, I spent every summer and Christmas break in England. My mom works at a wizarding preschool, so we both had breaks in the summer and we always chose to spend them with Hannah and her family, Neville Longbottom and later in life their daughter, Beth. I looked forward to these trips every year, because not only did I get to see my extended family, I got to see my best friend.

James Potter and I got along so well that it was comical. You'd never have seen two children click more than us. He was a shy kid, rarely spoke at all, and especially not to strangers. I was quiet, but when I was around people I was comfortable with, I was quite loud and bubbly. I'm not sure why we became so close, maybe it was just an effect of our families spending so much time together. The families always joked that we'd end up married someday, like families do when a young boy and girl are such close friends at that age. I would just giggle and wrinkle my nose at that, but James accepted the fact and treated me like a princess. We played together almost every day, and I spent the night at the Potter's most nights. James was mildly possessive over me, sometimes not letting me play with his cousins Fred and Dominique because I was his. Of course, my strong-minded self didn't stand for that, because "You do not own me, James Sirius Potter!" James generally would accept that, because he didn't want me to resent him, but sometimes he'd go pout while I'd have fun with his family. The squabble would easily be resolved with a hug and a kiss on his cheek, much to the families' amusement.

When we were both eleven and it was time for us to go off to school, we promised each other that things wouldn't change. But of course, it couldn't be helped. Weekly letters became monthly, and eventually they died off. Christmas that year was awkward at best, and I was glad to head back home. My mom met Derek later that year, and I met Emma and Angelica. We decided to stay in California for the summer. Things weren't the same after that. I can't help but feel responsible for the end of that friendship. That uncomfortable Christmas was the last time I was in England. And I don't know what things will be like if I return.

A splash breaks my train of thought.

I look up to see my best friend wading through the water towards me, in a wetsuit like she had just been out catching waves. Emma splashes over to here I'm standing, kicking up water and she bounds through the waves.

"Finn, you would not believe the waves this morning, it was ridiculous!" Emma Humphrey is a No-Maj-Born that lives just down from the beach from me. We played together occasionally as young children as a result of being neighbors, so our shock to see each other at Ilvermorny was immense. We bonded immediately, both seeing the humor in the situation. We had been inseparable ever since, and were joined by another witch, Angelica Hernandez in our second year. We just finished our sixth year a few days ago, and were both so excited to carry out all of our summer plans. "Wait, dude, what's wrong?" Emma asks, dropping her smile and putting her hand on my shoulder. I reach up a wipe away a tear, realizing that I had begun to cry.

"My mom and I are going to England. Her and Derek broke up and she needs time away," I sum it up for her.

"What?" Emma exclaims, grabbing me and spinning me around by the shoulders. I almost topple over in the water, so I take a step back from her and her arms fall to his side. "You can't leave!"

I look at her and try to smile, but I can only hold it for a few seconds before my lips return to a thin line. I glance over to observe her deep frown. My petite best friend had a killer tan and shoulder length black hair that I had always been envious of but would never be able to pull off myself.

"I really, really don't want to go," I sigh, and I feel another tear stream down my face, then another.

"Everything will work out, Finn, just wait."


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday, June 18th_

Everything, however, did not turn out fine. At least not they way that I wanted it to. By Friday my mother and I had both packed up our belongings and booked our means of travel. Mom even managed to rent out our house for the summer on such short notice.

Emma had come to see me off, and so there we stood in the kitchen of our little beach house, shuffling around out of my mother's way as she hurries around the kitchen, making sure that all of our luggage is there and everything is in order.

"I really don't want to do this," I mutter to Emma, who smiles sympathetically.

"I really don't want you to do this," she replies. I watch as she slips her ring off of her finger and passes it to me. After a quick glance I recognize it as the mood ring we had got out of a toy machine at a diner when we were children, before either of us knew that Emma had magic. She had found it in her room years ago, and we had taken to trading it back and forth once a year.

"Look, I know it's my year. You can give it back when you come home, but you should take it. Maybe it'll be comforting or something."

I slip it on my finger, laughing, "Emma, you sentimental fool."

"Oh shut up, Abbot. And say hi to James for me," she winks. "The Potters practically have their own column in the Daily Prophet, and he gets better looking every time I see him." Emma is a bit of a current events freak, and reads most major newspapers, wizarding and No-Maj. Around third year I told her about my family's history with the war, and my history with the greatest families of the war.

"You shut up!" I'm grinning, but I'm holding back tears and I know Emma is too. Being neighbors, we hadn't gone a week without seeing each other since we were 11. And now I'm going to be gone for an entire summer, so of course we were being a little dramatic. "You better write."

"Of course."

"Okay, dear, time to go," my mom cuts in. I send a withering glare over my shoulder at her, but I don't think she catches it as she loads the suitcases into one with an undetectable extension charm placed on it for easier transportation.

"Miss Abbot, I want you to know that you're making like, a huge mistake," Emma pleads.

"You're gonna be fine, Em," my mum says, and her slight British accent seems more prominent than before.

I glance at the clock and see that we have about 45 seconds before the portkey takes off. I reach for the empty soda bottle and place one finger on it as my mother does the same. I take another glance up at Emma, who is smiling wryly at us.

"Bye, dude," she whispers.

"See y-" I'm cut off by a gut-wrenching tug at my navel.

The landing is rough. I have always had an intense hatred for portkeys, and now I remember why. I shake my head, pivoting to face the door of the pub. I brace myself, then make my way inside, Mom following closely behind.

It takes me a moment to adjust to the dim lighting of the Leaky. It's as busy as ever, filled with the interesting characters that you would expect to pass through Wizarding London. I spot Hannah wiping down the bar, so I head in her direction. When I'm halfway there she happens to glance up and spot us.

"Di! Finn!" she shouts, running out from behind the bar to envelope us in hugs. After squeezing all of the air from my mom's lungs she turns on me, gripping me tightly before she releases me, holding me at arm's' length to look me up and down. "Look how much you've grown! You're so tall and beautiful! Look at her, Di!"

"Don't I know it, Hannah," my mom smirks. "She gets it from her mum."

I beam at Hannah, relishing in the fact that she hasn't changed since I last saw her a year ago. Half my height and curvier than I could ever dream to be, Hannah is as gorgeous as ever.

"Look at me? Look at you!" I retort, and she grins from ear to ear.

"Come, come. We were expecting you two about a half hour ago, Neville and Beth are upstairs getting ready for supper." She grabs Mom by the hand and tugs her up a spiral staircase behind the bar, and I hurry after them. Not many of the customers realize that because of those handy undetectable expansion charms, the Leaky Cauldron not only houses an inn above the pub, but a cozy apartment for the owner and her family as well.

"Sorry, we must have miscommunicated the portkey time. What are we eating?" I question excitedly. Hannah's food is to die for, and with a mother who is always gone, I've grown very accustomed to pizza and Chinese take-out. Home-cooked meals are always something I look forward to when staying with the Longbottoms.

"Hmph! Did you miss me at all or just my cooking?" My aunt jokes. I roll my eyes and place a kiss on her cheek, then look around the moderately-sized kitchen that we just entered. It's cluttered and homey, just what I remember it to be like. However, my uncle and cousin are usually lurking around waiting for food to be served, so to smell food in the oven but see no one around is quite strange.

Hannah looks stumped as well. She marches over to the oven, sighs, then turns the temperature down a few notches. "Nev told me that he would watch the roast, but I should've known better. I hope you like your carrots overcooked. Oh, and I remembered that you don't eat meat, so I put yours in a separate pot."

"Like them? I prefer them that way! And thanks." Hannah just smiles at me, then heads over to the doorway to the living room.

"NEVILLE, BETH, GET YOU REARENDS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She bellows. I wince at her volume, but it obviously works because not a moment later two figures burst into the room. Hannah goes back to the kitchen area, not even glancing up at the pair. "Watch the roast and set the table, is it really that difficult?" She mutters.

"Finn!" Neville and Beth exclaim together, tackling me into a group hug. I've definitely reaching my hugging quota for the day.

"What am I, chopped liver?" My mom jokes, before joining the hug.

"Oh, we missed you too I suppose, Aunt Di," Beth laughs.

"Well look who went and grew up!" I say to my uncle, who looks down at his daughter with pride filled eyes. Beth giggles, twirling her hair around her finger in a jesting manner.

"I know, I know. It's like I'm thirty." I reach over and ruffle the thirteen-year-old's hair, knowing that she hates it.

"And you!" Neville adds, "I'd say how tall you are but I'm sure that Hannah covered that already!"

"Well of course!" I chuckle, and Neville winks at me before going over to help Hannah.

"Set the table please, Beth," he commands, to which she rolls her eyes and complies.

Hannah looks horribly disgruntled by this. "Why is it that when I tell her to do it she practically laughs in my face? Then you ask her-" Neville interrupts her with a peck on the lips and I can't help but be annoyed at their cuteness. Hannah just sighs and opens the oven, taking out the large pot and carrying it over to the table.

I take this as an invitation to sit down and soon we're all seated around the wooden dining table on the far side of the kitchen.

"So I see the Leaky is doing well," I observe, to which Hannah smiles pleasantly.

"Yes, I'm hoping to be able to do some renovations to the older rooms towards the end of the summer."

"That's great, even though I doubt it's necessary."

"Oh, they're fine, just a bit outdated."

"How are Emma and Angelica?" Beth asks. "Those are their names, right?"

"Yeah, they're doing well. Emma was really upset about my leaving," I explain, trying not to let my eyes fill with tears at the thought of my best friend.

"I'm sure. We miss you tons when you're gone. And Angelica? How is she?" Hannah asks politely.

"She's great. I normally don't get to see her much in the summer anyway," I say flatly, not even wanting to think about it.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe we could arrange a visit."

I nod excitedly in agreement.

"Hey, how are the Harpies doing, Neville? Still the best team out there?" My mom interjects, seemingly struck by a thought.

"Of course!" He replies through a mouthful of potatoes. "They beat the…'

And so the night goes. After catching up with my family and eating a wonderful dinner, Hannah shows me out of the flat, back through the bar, and up the other flight of stairs to the inn. We go a few paces down the dim hallway before she stops at one of the doors on the left and puts in the key, turning it and opening the door for me to enter. She says goodnight and hands me the key before excusing herself to head to bed.

The room is beautiful, with light wood floors and white walls. It's organized like a studio apartment, with a bedroom, living area, and tiny kitchen. The furniture is all white and the bedspread, couch, and other decorations are various hues of carribean blue and sea green. I can tell that it was decorated just for me when I notice the jar of seashells on the bedside table. I head over to my bags, once again thankful for undetectable extension charms for enabling me to bring with me my entire small library of books. I notice a bookshelf near the couch, so I place the heavy bag of books next to that. I had packed 178 books, because I wasn't sure what I would want to read while I'm here, and also, who can ever have too many books?

I decide not to unpack tonight, because it had been a long day, and unpacking really is a hassle. However, one of my bags had my plants in it, which definitely could not be left in the dark for any longer.

I set out to find the bag, unable to remember where I put it, but eventually find it inside of the bag that I packed my books in. I carefully take out each pot, inspecting the plants as I place them on and around the windowsill. A few of them were looking quite wilted, but that can be expected after a long day of travel. I know how they feel.

When I was finally settled in, I collapsed on the queen bed with a copy of the Great Gatsby, ready to read my troubles away. I don't think I made it thirty pages before I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Saturday, June 19th_

It's been less than 24 hours and I'm already in the swing of things. I convinced Hannah to let me help out around the Leaky on days when I don't have anything to do (so pretty much everyday), and in exchange she said that I have to join her, and convince my mom to come to Sunday brunch at the Burrow to meet and reunite with the Weasley-Potters. Apparently Molly Weasley started the brunches three years ago, when she finally had enough and decided that she barely got to see any of her children and grandchildren. From that point, every family member had to come to at least two brunches per month- or dare to face the wrath of Molly. And not just her children and grandchildren, apparently. The Longbottoms, the Scamanders, and Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, Teddy were all included in the list of people required to attend. Of course, the family sees it as less of a chore and more of a privilege, and therefore there's normally 20-25 every Sunday.

I'm excited to meet up with some of my childhood friends, who will hopefully be nice enough to hang around me a bit this summer so I'm not completely bored out of my mind, or stuck hanging out with Beth all the time. A real sweetheart when she wants to be, yes, but she's sassier than any thirteen-year-old I've ever known. And Emma at that age was the queen of sass. She still is, if we're being honest.

I glance around the pub, looking for new customers in the section that I'd been given to wait on. It was really only about five tables, since Hannah is so worried about overworking me, but it's enough to keep me busy.

I'm shocked to see that at one of my tables sits Dom and Fred Weasley, both reading over menus and looking as gorgeous as ever. Dom obviously has Veela blood in her, with her delicate frame, pale skin and defined features. Her strawberry blonde hair is stick straight and pulled up into a high ponytail, and she appears to be wearing a simple outfit of denim shorts and a flowy tank top. Fred, on the other hand, is darker skinned and has unruly red hair. I could see the freckles from miles away, and he appears to be wearing jeans and a plain shirt.

I take a deep breath before approaching the table. "Fred? Dom?" I begin.

"Yeah?" Fred answers, looking quite confused. Both of their eyes rake over me, and I can't help but feel self-conscious. I'm practically a giant, and my hair is tied up in a messy bun. I'm wearing the standard black shirt and jeans that the other waitstaff wear and look awfully plain next to the pair seated in front of me.

"I- uh, I'm Finn. Do you remember me?" I stutter out. What if they don't? This'll be very awkward if they still have no clue who I am. However, it was just six years, ago, I can't have changed that much, right?

"Merlin, Finn Abbott?" Dom repeats.

"That's me," I laugh awkwardly and both of their jaws drop. Two seconds later and they've both tackled me in a hug and are speaking rapidly.

"Finn, it's been what, six-"

"Why on earth did you stop-"

"You look gorgeous, wow, Calif-"

"I can't believe you're ba-"

I cut them off, chuckling and shoving them off of me. "Guys, chill out. Hang on, I'll go on break, do you guys want drinks?

"Sure, yeah, a butterbeer, please," Fred replies.

"Me too," Dom quips.

I head to the bar, barely believing what's happening. "I'm taking a quick break, Sal!" I shout to the bartender, filling up three glasses and carrying them back to the table, sliding in next to Dom.

"Okay, real talk, who knows your back?" Dom interrogates me.

"Uh, just the Longbottoms, I think, maybe your grandmother? I think Hannah mentioned to her that I'm going to the brunch thing tomorrow."

Fred gasps, "You're coming to brunch?"

"Yeah, I thought everyone went to that? I don't want to intrude of course, I can always tell Hannah that Mom and I-" I try, not wanting them to be uncomfortable with me attending a family function of theirs.

"No, no, it's not that," Fred laughs. "It's just that James is going to be there too, and he doesn't know that you're here."

"Talk about the reunion of a century," Dom adds, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

I feel myself go red, and I don't reply. I hadn't thought much of anything other than James since I'd arrived yesterday. It's going to be awkward, I know it, and our families will just make things worse. Things have changed, we've both grown up, and I don't remember the last time I've written or received a letter from him.

"Do you think he'll cry?" Fred snickers.

"Who knows? I wouldn't put it past him, he's been a bit of a wreck the past few months since Haley so I…" Dom looks at me, eyes widening. "Forget you heard that."

"Uh, okay," I respond. Haley? A girlfriend, maybe? Not that it's any of my business, but the thought of him having a girlfriend and me not knowing about it makes me sick. But I guess I really don't know anything about him. And it's probably my fault for being such a horrible friend.

"Anyway, just don't let anyone know you're here," Fred says, glaring at Dom but sending me a reassuring smile. "Even if he doesn't cry I'm sure his reaction will still be amusing.

I don't respond, but instead take a long drink of the beverage in front of me and try not to panic.

After a few minutes of the pair chattering on about their lives and Hogwarts (they had come home less than a week ago), they start asking me questions about my life, California, my friends, my mom. I fill them in on as much as possible, trying to catch up on things as quickly as I can.

"Okay, I've really got to get back to work."

"She sounds so American now, I love it," Dom says to Fred. I just laugh at them and stand up.

"Do y'all want to order any food, or just another round of butterbeers?" I ask, putting emphasis on the 'y'all'.

"Y'all!" Fred repeats, doubling over with laughter.

"Okay, I'm from California, not Tennessee," I defend myself. "If anything, I should've done a valley girl impression."

"Whatever. Go back to work, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't chicken out!" Dom calls as I back away. I send a wave over my shoulder and smile to myself, glad that I was able to reunite with my old friends in the short time that I've been in the country.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday, June 20th

Unlike most people, I'm a morning person. I've always been the sort to go to bed at a decent hour, so getting up in the morning has never been a struggle for me. Brunch is at 11, so when I wake up at half past 7, I decide that I may as well be productive and go for a jog. I tie my hair up and put on my sneakers, head down the stairs to the pub, and wave goodbye to Hannah before heading out into muggle London. I've always loved London, and particularly this part of it. I love that there's an entire Wizarding community tucked away and none of these people are the wiser.

I run for a bit, making sure to stay within a few blocks of the Leaky, because I know that if I go too far there's no way I'll find my way back. And it's not like I can just ask for directions.

When I return, I hop in the shower to freshen up, taking my time washing up. I then french braid my hair in two long pigtails, because if I don't it will dry a frizzy mess. I throw on a plain grey sundress and my favorite black converse, deciding to attempt to make a good impression with my appearance because I'll probably end up scaring them all away with how awkward I've become.

I have to keep reminding myself as I apply light makeup in the mirror that I know these people. These are the Weasleys and Potters and other close family friends, and even though it's been a while they're still the same. Most of them at least.

I check the clock on the the nightstand and notice that it's almost 10:15, which is when Hannah wants to leave. Apparently she likes to arrive early normally, and this way I'll have more time to catch up with my friends.

When I go out to the living room, Mom and the Longbottoms are waiting for me. I apologize for taking so long, to which Hannah replies, "Oh don't be silly, it's quite alright."

One by one, we floo to the Burrow, and I go last. It takes every last bit of willpower that I have to climb in that fireplace. Did I mention that I'm awkward with people that I don't know really well?

I stumble out into the cozy living room of the burrow. There are already people milling about, and I can't help it but to check to make sure none of them are James. I think it may be Lily over on the couch eyeing me with confusion, but I just hurriedly follow Hannah out into the garden and hope she doesn't recognize me. Which is silly, I know, but I'm nervous, so I'd like to put this off for as long as possible.

I'm immediately hugged by a few Weasleys and told repeatedly how tall and pretty I've gotten. I try to match names and memories to faces, but it's extremely difficult. Ginny Potter almost cries at the sight of me, but thankfully doesn't mention her eldest son, who is nowhere in sight.

"Finn!" I spin around quickly to see Rose Weasley running towards me.

"Rose!" I exclaim, hugging her tightly.

"It's been so long, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here for the summer actually," I laugh when her eyes light up at that. "I'm actually quite surprised you remember me."

Someone throws their arm around my shoulder and I start, but it's just Fred.

"Sorry, Rosie darling, but I'm going to steal Finn for a quick minute," Fred drags me over to Dom at one end of the long table that had been set up in the middle of the garden. I was actually quite impressed at the spread of food, and could feel my stomach grumble at the sight of it.

"Oh, good, you got her. Finn, you sit there, ok?" Dom points and the seat across from her. I comply and Fred sits down next to Dom.

Grandmum Weasley stands up and everyone quiets down just long enough for her to say, "Let's eat!"

We dig in, but all I can think about is that James still isn't there. Albus is a few seats down and had already said an astonished hello, and Lily finally figured out who I am, displayed by the look of surprise when Albus whispered something to her. I could see Harry next to Ginny at the opposite end of the table, but no James.

Dom starts to say, "Fred, how is it that he's always-"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," A deep voice says, dropping down next to me and reaching for a pastry. I stiffen and almost everyone at the table's voices drop to a hushed murmur. "What, I overslept? Albus was supposed to wake-"

His eyes land on me and everything stops.

I manage a weak grin but James completely freezes. The pastry in his hand drops to his plate. I hear Fred snigger, and a slight giggle from someone further down the table, but James does nothing. Just stares.

"Uh, hey?" I squeak, but it comes out as more of question.

Finally, "Birdie?" His deep voice dropped an octave and grew gruff, as if he was choking over my name.

I smile widely at the nickname. When we were small, maybe seven or so, we had stumbled upon a little bird that had a badly broken leg. I had really wanted to keep it, to nurse it back to health with a little magic and a little love. James had convinced me that it was beyond saving, but that didn't keep me from crying for the next four hours. I had protested the nickname he gave me afterword, since it reminded me of the poor creature's untimely death. But eventually the ill feelings faded and the nickname remained.

"Yeah, hi," I respond, reaching up to play with one of my braids. I almost wish I had left my hair down so that I could hide behind it. As if his gaze wasn't enough, everyone else was watching us as well. I tear my eyes away from his dark ones and fixate on the waffle in front of me. "Yum, waffles."

I hear my mom snort, and Fred loses it, bursting into laughter and everyone else follows, guffawing at my horrible attempt to return to normal conversation. I feel my face redden, but don't say anything else, simply take a small bite of my food. After everyone calms down, people begin to return to their meals and go back to conversing like the last minute and a half never happened. Except for me of course, and Fred, Dom and James. Fred is still clutching his side from laughing so hard, and Dom is lecturing him on what would have been an appropriate reaction to this situation. And James stares.

Five minutes pass, then ten, and I could tell that even Fred and Dom were beginning to get uncomfortable. He picks at his pastry, mumbling quiet responses whenever prompted by family members, and watches me out of the corner of his eye. Every once in awhile I glance over at him, trying to absorb small details about him without staring back. His black hair is artfully messy, and I could tell that he had just woken up a few minutes before. He's wearing a black shirt with the name of a band on it that I don't recognize and black skinny jeans with rips at the knees. His converse match mine. His jawline could probably cut diamond it was that sharp. And he's staring at me.

By the end of the meal, I'm annoyed. He could at least say hello! Any reaction would be better than none. So when people began clearing the table and we all stand up and he is still just watching me, I have had enough.

"James, stop looking at me." I put my hands on my hips, and despite my annoyance I can feel a blush rise on my cheeks when his eyes trail over me. I'm tall, towering over most girls I know at a grand height of 5'11", but he still had to be a good six inches taller.

"I-" He starts, but stops. We hold each other's gaze for another ten seconds or so before I roll my eyes and go to turn away. A hand on my wrist stops me, and before I can gather what's happening, I'm being pulled away from the garden and around the house.

"Let go of me, James, Merlin," I exclaim, trying to tug my arm away from him yet failing. Once we're out of sight of the garden, he releases me, but still stands much too close for comfort.

"What are you doing here?" James asks flatly.

"I was- wait a second, I'm not going to answer that. It's been six years, James, and I don't get so much as a hello? Everyone else was thrilled that I'm here, but you do whatever this is!" I rant, poking him in the chest when I finish. His very hard chest.

James scoffs, grabbing my hand and pushing it away. "What was my reaction supposed to be? You could've warned me you were coming, a letter, or a floo call or something! I just acted like an idiot in front of my entire family and it's because you just had to show up out of the blue!"

"It wasn't a planned trip, I didn't have time, okay?" I sigh, deciding just to let it go. I'd probably be annoyed at my presence if I were him, too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…" he drifts off. "Didn't expect it."

"Well sorry," I say, watching him, his dark eyes are still looking at me with perplexity.

Suddenly, I'm pulled into a tight embrace. I didn't have a warning, so my arms are pinned to my side and my face is buried in his chest. He smells like cinnamon and books.

When he releases me, he holds me at arm's length, waiting for a reaction, I guess.

"Nice to see you too," I chuckle, and finally, he smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5- Still Sunday, June 20th

I wish I could say that things went back to normal after the incident around the side of the Burrow, but they didn't. It was immediately awkward, surprise, surprise.

As James led me back around the house to the garden, I can't help but wish that we had settled the issue more. I mean yeah, I was a sucky friend when we were 11, but why is he so angry that I'm here? And he doesn't know that I'll be here for the entire summer, or why I'm here at all.

"I was wondering where you two got off to! Avoiding cleanup?" Grandmum Weasley jokes when she sees us re-enter the garden area.

"Sorry, Molly," I say, smiling warmly at the woman.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back, dear," she says, coming in for another hug and squeezing me tightly, "And so is everyone else, I see." She winks. I might as well transfigure myself into a tomato, I spend so much of my time with my face bright red. She disappears into the house, levitating a stack of plates and silverware ahead of her.

I spot Dom and Finn mulling around out in the yard and I make my way over to them, sensing James trailing behind me. Dom is sitting in a hammock tied between two trees and Fred is leaning up against one of the trunks. I plop down in front of Dom while James hovers a few feet away.

"What a happy sight, Finn and Jamie back together again!" Fred laughs obnoxiously, clapping his hands together. James moves towards him menacingly, but Dom beats him to it with a swift kick to the rib cage. "Umph!"

"Are you guys cool now?" Dom asks, eyes flitting between us as James sits in the grass between Fred and I.

I look over at him and meet his burning gaze. He nods slightly, and I mimic the action.

"Okay well now that that's settled…" Dom trails off.

"Do you have any big summer plans, Finn?" Fred finishes.

I shake my head, tugging at one of my braids. "Not really. I honestly didn't know that I'd be spending my summer here until a few days ago."

"Perfect, because ours is going to be epic. We've got Muggle amusement parks, parties, beach days, and loads of other stuff planned out already."

"Its us, James, of course, and a few friends from Hogwarts," Dom further explains.

"You could try asking if she even wants to join us," James scoffs, tearing a handful of grass out of the ground and tossing it at Dom.

I chuckle. "It's not like I have anything better to do. I'm working at the Leaky on Mondays, Wednesday mornings, and Thursdays, so I have plenty of free time," I reassure James.

"I'm surprised she lets you work at all," James replies. "I applied there and she said that she was afraid she'd treat me differently than her other employees."

"She's a sweetheart," I shrug. "Wait, do you have a job?"

"I work at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour."

Fred snickers, "Yeah, he wears a pink apron and matching hat."

"Shut up, Fred, you work at a joke shop. Your life is actually a joke."

The boys continue to throw insults at one another and Dom rolls her eyes, ignoring them. "So anyway, we're having a bonfire at James's place on Wednesday around 8. What time do you get off of work?"

"Noon, I believe," I answer slowly, trying to remember the exact schedule that Hannah and I had discussed a few nights ago.

Dom claps her hands together with excitement, asking, "Want to hang out beforehand? We can grab dinner or something?"

"Of course!" I exclaim, extremely grateful for the offer. When I had arrived a few days earlier I had assumed that I'd be spending my entire summer bored and alone, using my free time to write letters to Emma and Angelica. While it's not exactly what I had in mind, reuniting with old friends and maybe making new ones in the process wouldn't be all that horrible.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Leaky at some point. I'll owl you."

"Wait, are you making plans without us?" Fred interrupts, pouting slightly. James stops throwing pebbles at him to listen to our response.

"Yeah, loser, we're hanging out Wednesday," Dom says quickly.

Fred looks disgruntled at that. "I want to come!"

"Sucks for you, I call dibs on Finn!"

"That's not fair! I didn't know that we were doing that!" he argues.

"Shut up, Fred. I'm sure they're both coming to the bonfire anyways. Right?" James directs the last part at me, reaching over and placing his hand on my arm. I can't help but feel a sense of familiarity wash over me at his touch, and I have to remind myself after a second that he had asked me a question.

"Yeah," I say eloquently.

"Okay, then chill, Fred," James states simply, retracting his hand. I hold back a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I think Hannah is waving at you, Finn," Dom says, pointing behind me. Sure enough, my aunt is standing at the back door, waving for me to come in. I hold up one finger and smile apologetically and she nods with a smile, turning and going back inside.

"That's my cue," I remark, and stand up and brush myself off. The others stand also, and Dom leans in for a hug.

"Okay, so I'll send my owl to the Longbottoms, correct?" I nod, and she steps back and allows Fred to give me a quick hug also.

"I get Finn time soon, right?" He questions, laughing a bit.

I place my hands on his shoulders and hold him at arm's length, and affirm in my most serious voice, "Yes, Fred, we can hang out in the near future. Probably Wednesday."

He nods and takes a step back, smirking slightly when he realizes what he's done by hugging me also. See, if only Dom had hugged me, I wouldn't have been obligated to hug James. But since both of them had, James had moved towards me and awkwardly wrapped his arms around me for the second time that day.

"See ya," he mumbles, releasing me almost as soon as I had embraced him.

"Bye everyone," I reiterate, heading back to the house. As weird as today's encounters had been, I don't think I'd change the way everything had turned out.


End file.
